


Nursekkuno

by starryelise



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Party, Sexy Nurse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryelise/pseuds/starryelise
Summary: Sykkuno is dared to dress as sexy nurse at their halloween party.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1358





	Nursekkuno

They were recording a never have I ever video for OfflineTV and it kind of got out of hand. Since everyone was having a good time they continued playing off camera. Everyone was laughing and drinking. It was when Toast said “never have I ever had a dick inside of me. Any hole.” And started laughing as all the girls drank. 

“Does dildo or a vibrator count?” Lily suddenly asked and everyone was confused because she, as all of them sadly knew, was fucking with Michael just this morning.

Sykkuno was red this whole time since they started with the sexual questions but he was now furiosly looking around the room panicking a little when Toast said that yes they do count.

Lily turned to Sykkuno like she knew his secret and winked at him. His eyes widened and he quickly turned his gaze towards the shot infront of him and turned a little away from the group and drank it.

“Oh my god! What?!” Poki looked at him and exlaimed loudly before laughing.

They all started laughing thinking he was just joking. Only Lily was looking at him knowingly.

They played some more and then they played truth or dare.

Lily was asking Sykkuno if he wanted truth or dare. Afraid she would ask about the previous thing, he chose dare. 

Big mistake. 

Huge mistake.

Lily started laughing.

“I dare you to wear the sexy nurse costume for the halloween party tommorrow night!” She was laughing her ass off. Everyone was. 

“No Lily! You can’t do that to me! Our friends are going to be there!” Sykkuno was just thinking about all their friends seeing him like that. They would for sure make fun of him and think he was a weirdo.

“Okay, okay... but you have to wear it for at least one hour. Then you can take it off.”

Sykkuno sighned shaking his head. He was fucked. 

—————————

They were playing among us when Corpse asked how was their day. No one was streaming yet so they didn’t need to withhold any information. 

Toast started laughing really loudly before saying “oh nothing much happened except for learning something new about Sykkuno.” 

“Toast don’t say it!” the mentioned boy whined. 

“What is it?” Curiosly Corpse asked.

“We were playing never have I ever when-“ Toast told him the whole story “-he thought we weren’t looking and he took the shot!” He was laughing so hard he had to mute himself.

Corpse was quiet for some time. 

“I was just joking!” Sykkuno tried to regain the last piece of his pride.

“Not a thing you should joke about, baby.” Corpses voice got so much deeper then normally and Sykkuno was glad no one saw him as he blushed like crazy and for few seconds couldn’t even breath.

After that another players joined in and no one spoke about it anymore.

—————————

At the party

Sykkuno couldn’t bring himself out of his room. He was wearing the sexy nurse outfit and he was so, so embarrased..

The skirt was so short he couldn’t even wear his normal boxers, he said fuck it to himself and put the black lacy panties he had secretly stashed in the back of his sock drawer on. No one would see them anyway. It was only for one hour. Pulling up the stockings he almost died of shame. Not only because he was embarraset, but because he kind of liked how they looked on his long legs. 

‘I’m a weirdo’ he thought to himself and hastily looked at himself in the mirror. He liked the skirt but he was scared of the reactions to it.

The sound of knocking on his door brought him back from his thinking.

“Sykkuno? Are you ready?” Rae asked him. He felt the panic rise in him again, scared of the moment she will see him.

“Y-yeah, you c-can come in.” He stuttered trying to pull the skirt down but it wouldn’t budge. 

Opening the door she walked in with Poki right behind her and closed it again behind them. Sykkuno really liked Rae’s Vaper costume. It was really good. 

Much better than what he had.

Turning around their gaze lingered on Sykkuno for a few seconds before Poki spoke up. “You actually look so fucking good! Do you need help with anything?” She probably sensed his anxiety.

“Could y-you help me w-with my make up?” Fuck this was so embarrasing..

“Of course!” Rae said and got to work.

They put on him some light eyeshadow and little bit of eyeliner. Finishing it with a little bit of lip gloss they said he was ready.

He was still so, so scared but they told him it was okay. There were only their friends it would be alright.

Everyone was sitting in the living room drinking and talking. Corpse was just in the middle of a conversation with Felix (pewds) and Jack when Lily walked to them and told them to go easy on Sykkuno when they saw him. She then walked to others and told them the same. They didn’t really understand but said okay nonetheless.

After like five minutes they knew what Lily was talking about. Rae and Poki walked down the stairs and behind was hiding Sykkuno.

Corpse couldn’t breathe. He looked so hot. What the hell..?

“H-hi g-guys..” Sykkuno stuttered and everyone awwed at him.

“How can you have such a sexy outfit but still be the cutest human ever.” Jack laughed, Felix joining in.

Coprse thought that he could just stare at Sykkuno for the rest of the night. But then their eyes met and he quickly looked to the ground.

Without knowing, this hurt Sykkuno as he thought that Corpse was disgusted by him. 

You didn’t think he could like you right..? His consciousness told him and he quickly looked away from his crush and went to sit next to Toast and Lily. He put on a fake smile and greeted them showing Lily he had a timer set for one hour and starting it infront of her.

“Poor Sykkuno was dared to wear the dress for one hour. But I’m kind of jealous of his long legs.” Rae said to Jack who said “me too” and they chuckled together. Corpse heard it of course. But he was busy with still having trouble seeing Sykkuno in a mini skirt with fucking stockings.

So for him to stay sane he decided to ignore his friend and not even look at him even if Sykkuno was trying to talk to him. 

He felt really bad, but he just couldn’t do it. If he looked at him too much his imagination would go too far and he didn’t want to have another problem you know.. down there.

Sykkuno on the other hand was on the verge of tears and excused himself to go to the bathroom. 

As he closed the door behind him, he took a few deep breaths and looked at himself in the mirror. Seeing himself just made him want to cry more. Corpse just gave him the cold shoulder. He wasn’t used to this behaviour from him and that just made it clear it was because of what was Sykkuno wearing.

“Sykkuno? Are you okay?” Rae was knocking on the door. He quickly put himself together and let her in.

“I think Corpse hates me.” He said like a little kid.

Rae just looked at him ridiciously. “Wait..? You like him or something?” She said excited.

“I d-don’t know.. but he was ignoring me for the past forty minutes. He never did that to me.” He looked so dejected Rae was almost sorry for her friend. Almost. 

It was obvious to her -as to everyone else- that Corpse was flirting with him all this time and Sykkuno was just too innocent to notice. So she decided to give them a little push.

“Let’s go back, before Lily gives you another hour for the time you were holed up here.” She grabbed his hand and lead him back to the room. She quickly located Corpse on the couch with Poki, Felix and Toast. She plopped down on the last place left on the couch and made Sykkuno stand there awkvardly. As Lily saw this she ‘accidentally’ pushed Sykkuno as she was bringing drinks to them. He was pushed right on top of Corpses lap. 

Everyone started laughing and some of them were whistling. Sykkuno got red as a tomato and quickly got up from his crushes lap with tears in his eyes from embarrasement.

“Sorry, sorry.” Lily said and then added: “you can actually go and take it off now if you want.” She smiled at him because she felt he couldn’t take it anymore and she didn’t want to make him cry. He nodded and looked at Rae.

“Could you please come and help me get out of it?” He whispered so only she could hear. She shook her head and slapped Corpses -who was still frozen in place- shoulder.

“Corpse will help you! I need to continue this conversation.” She smiled and everyone on the couch smiled aswell. Except Corpse.

He slowly looked at Sykkuno. He was obviously embarrased and uncomfortable with the situation and needed help. So Corpse got up and told him to lead the way.

Sykkuno was quiet the whole way to his room. He was so scarred of what Corpse might say to him, now they were alone. Maybe he tells him he looks hiddeous or just plainly says that he doesn’t want to be friends anymore.

Opening the door to his room he quickly looks at Corpse but he’s still not looking at him.

After some time of not speaking and just standing there Corpse cleared his throat and asked: “What did you need help with?” and Sykkuno realizes that Rae hadn’t told him about what he was supposed to help him with. He got even more red and hid his face in his hands and mumbled something Corpse couldn’t understand.

“What was that?” He finally looked at him and was that a mistake. Sykkuno stood in the middle of his room with his hands on his face his whole being just screamed fucking adorable.

“I’m sorry, could you please get the zipper on my dress? I want to change since the hour passed.” He finally said and turned around.

Corpse now had a view of his perky ass which was even more highlighted by the skirt. Groaning quietly he reached for the zip and tried to unzip it. The moment he touched it he felt Sykkuno flinch and he quickly realized that he was undressing him. He was going to be almost naked in front of Corpse. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

“Is t-there anything w-wrong with the z-zip?” Sykkuno asked quietly and he tried to turn around but Corpse held him by his arms so he couldn’t. “Don’t make me look at you.” he heard a whisper next to his head and he felt his eyes burning. He started blinking quickly trying to get rid of the tears but it was useless as they started sliding down his face. 

“I’m sorry.” He let out choked. In that moment Corpse turned him around panicked.

“Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?” He put a finger under his face so Sykkuno couldn’t look away from his eyes.

“N-no, I understand y-your disgusted with me. I-it’s o-okay” he stuttered out and closed his eyes to get away from Corpses piercing ones.

“Wait- what?” his crush muttered confused. “I’m not disgusted with you. Why would I be?” He was so, so confused. Then he realized he was ignoring his friend the whole night so maybe it was him who put this idea into his head. He quickly pulled him to his chest.

“I’m sorry Sykkuno. I didn’t mean to ignore you. I just...” he stopped himself before it was too late.

“You just what..? Corpse you don’t have to lie. I know I look ugly..” he was whispering. Corpse pulled him a little away but still held him.

“You are not ugly or disgusting. You don’t even know how hot you look. Okay, fuck it.” Corpse decided to just let it out. “You look so freaking fuckable I just can’t take looking at you and not do anything...” he stopped for a moment before saying: “so now you know.. if you want me to leave I will.” Corpse stood there waiting for an answer. After awhile Sykkuno was still quiet so he took it as an answer and turned around reaching for the handle but a hand stopped him. He slowly turned around facing Sykkuno again.

“D-don’t leave. P-please.” He mumbled and Corpse had enough. 

Enough of the cuteness that was Sykkuno. 

He walked up to him and closed the space between them. The kiss was messy. Sykkuno hadn’t had much experience so he let Corpse lead it. He put his hands on the others shoulders because he didn’t know where else to put them. Getting lost in the kiss as their tongues touching sent him into a state he never experienced. He felt like he would let Corpse do anything to him.

Feeling hands on his waist he suddenly remembered he still had the dress on. Pulling away slowly he turned around and whispered: “so.. could you take it off me? P-please..” 

Corpse got to him closer and slowly pulled the zipper down while kissing his neck. Sykkuno shuddered and when the zipper was all the way down he turned around and tried to kiss Coprse again but he was stopped. Letting out a whine at that he looked to Corpses eyes looking for answers but all he saw was shock as they were staring down. 

Sykkuno quickly looked down and froze. 

Oh no. No, no, no! Of course he had the panties on! Corpse probably thought that Sykkuno was just doing the dare with the nurse outfit because he had to but the panties were completely his choice. He didn’t want to scare Corpse off but he also did not know what to do in a situation like this so he did the only thing he knew how to do and that was to hide himself with his hands. That turned out to be useless since Corpse reacted almost immediately and grasped his hands with his own one. His other hand went down and touched the side of the panties that sat on Sykkunos hips.

“I thought you couldn’t be cuter... I was wrong.” As Corpse said that he looked straight to Sykkuno’s eyes and held his gaze for a few seconds before kissing his worry away. “Get on the bed for me, baby.” Corpse whispered into his crushes ear and let his hands fall from the boys body.

Sykkuno was still trying to understand the situation but the only thing he came to was that Corpse did not mind the panties. What’s more his eyes turned even more hungry. 

Finally registering in his head that Corpse has said something and that he was waiting for Sykkuno to move, he quickly obeyed and slowly crawled on the bed. He always knew he was submissive but he had no experience with having any kind of sexual activities with actual people. But from what Corpse said and how he acted was making him feel safe and like he knew what he was doing.

Seeing Corpse lock the door and walk to him made his heart beat faster and his cheeks redder. He sat down on the side of the bed and patted his lap. Understanding what he wanted Sykkuno quickly sat on his lap and shyly smiled at him before gasping as he felt Corpses hands going to his ass and sqeezing a little.

“Are you sure you want this?” Corpse asked him.

Looking away from his gaze Sykkuno mumbled: “Yes, please.” 

“Look at me and say it again.” Corpse whispered into his ear. Slowly turning his head back, their eyes met and he whispered back: “Yes, I want it.”

“Good boy.” 

Sykkuno almost moaned at the praise. Feeling kisses on his neck he pulled Corpse in for another kiss.

It was soft at first, but then Corpse added his tongue and it turned to more heated make out.  
Sykkuno tasted so sweet to Corpse and he couldn't bring himself to stop now, not ever. He buried his fingers in the others hair, pulling it slightly at the nape of his neck, before dragging his hands down to Sykkuno’s ass. His palm sank down his crushes back, slipping under the panties, caressing the delicate skin on his waist. It was almost perfect. The feeling of their erections brushing against each other gradually driving him mad. 

He gently pulled Sykkuno back on the bed and took of his shirt and pants. When he was finally back on top of him, he lifted his knee between Sykkuno’s legs earning a soft moan from the older's sweet mouth. He reached down but his hand was stopped. 

“I need to tell you something before we.. ugh.. continue.” Sykkuno stuttered out. When Corpse was just looking at him he continued. “I have never done t-this before.” He mumbled and hid his face.

“Don’t hide from me, please.” Corpse whispered before taking his hand that was covering his face and intertwined their fingers together. “It’s okay.” He whispered again and kissed Sykkuno’s cheeks. “You have never done anything?” He asked gently so he would know how much was his lover new to this.

“Uh.. I never done anything with anyone.. but I tried some..some stuff alone..” he was getting nervous about Coprses reaction about this but when he heard a light chuckle his heart dropped. Was..was he laughing at him? He felt panick raise in him and he tried to get up but Corpse pushed him back. Seeing his lovers eyes filled with fear he quickly explained himself. “Sorry, you were just really cute. What were you saying about trying stuff?” He whispered seductively and Sykkuno whined emmbarrassed. “Was it true about the never have I ever? Do you play with yourself using toys?” Seeing the humiliated little nod from the boy under him he kissed him and then added. “Don’t worry.. I’ll give you the real thing.” He sqeezed his ass for good measure.

Pinching his lovers nipples he went and started kissing down his chest enjoying the soft moans he pulled out of him. Feeling a little brave, Sykkuno pushed Coprse off him and sat on his lap again. He started to grind their dicks together while keeping eyecontact. Corpse pushed himself a little up and got back to his job on the others chest. Sykkuno’s precum was leaking through his panties on Corpses hidden erection and he couldn’t take it any longer. He pulled back and asked where he had his lube. After they got it he pushed Sykkuno down on the bed and slowly took off his panties. He kept the stockings on.

“Show me, baby.”

"W-what?"

"Show me how you play with yourself," Corpse said calmly. He was still carefull not to scare Sykkuno off.

His lovers cheeks flushed crimson red, as he clumsily put some of the lube on his fingers and reached down his body to his hole. He felt the gaze of Corpse on him and he was suddenly filled with the need to not dissappoint him. 

He started off with one finger slowly pushing inside, his mouth opens in a silent moan, eyebrows furrowing. Corpse kisses the little wrinkle between them away and watches how he’s moving his finger in and out in small thrusts.  
  
When he no longer feels resistance, he adds another finger. He slowly starts scissoring the digits apart, tracing along his walls until…  
  
“A-ah!” Sykkuno whines, hips bucking. There it is. 

He added another finger inside and started slowly fucking himself with them. Sykkuno tried to keep the whines that were spilling from him right then, but he couldn’t when Corpse was holding his hands.

"Enjoying yourself aren’t you? You’re so good for me, baby." 

Corpse quickly got rid of his boxers and he got between his lovers thighs, kissing them lovingly, leaving lovebites here and there. Sykkuno’s dick twitches at the sight of Corpse’s dick. He was long and thick and Sykkuno just wanted him inside of him.

Putting some lube on his own fingers, Corpse switched their fingers inside of Sykkuno and tried to strech him a bit more. He was enjoying the moans and whining sounds coming from the boy.

“Corpse—please!” Sykkuno whined. He wanted something bigger. “I w-want..” he’s breathing hard, his body slowly starting to shine with a thin layer of sweat. Corpse just wants to burn this image into the back of his eyelids.

“You want what, baby? Use your words.” he whispers, Sykkuno near-sobbing at the pet name. Corpse runs a soothing hand down the older's side, catching on a nipple on the way back up. The touch makes the other jolt, and only serves to rile him up more.   
  
“Please, please, fuck me Corpse please.” He starts babbling and thrusting back into Corpse’s fingers and Corpse can’t belive he’s seeing this. He just hopes he will never forget this night.

“All you had to do was ask.” He pulls out the digits. Sykkuno whined at the loss his entrance clenching around nothing. 

“Oh no. I don’t have any condoms.” Corpse stops looking back into his pocket. 

Sykkuno reaches out to him and Corpse looks at him.

“I don’t care, I just w-want to f-feel you..” he whispers and Corpse swears he died and this is heaven. How can a human being be this adorable in the middle of something like this.  
  
Slicking himself with lube he pumps his dick a few times before going back between Sykkuno’s thighs. He spreads them a little wider and puts one of his legs on his shoulder.

“Ready, baby?” He asks one last time, aligning his dick with Sykkuno’s entrance.

“Yes, please..” Sykkuno whines at the strech as Corpse’s tip was pushed in. It burned a little but nothing he couldn’t take. 

It’s embarrassing, really, but Corpse almost cums when he bottoms out. Sykkuno is so tight it almost hurts, but he welcomes the feeling.

He patiently waits for his lover to finally ease up around him, whispering praises against his ears, planting kisses all around his face, leaving hickies on his neck and eventually, reaching his mouth, kissing him slowly. His veiny hands crawl up to his neck, gently grabbing the end of his jaw as if asking if he could squeeze it. Sykkuno nods without thinking and moans at the feeling of light presurre on his neck. Corpse starts to slowly pull out and thrust back in setting a rhythm. He knew he wouldn’t last for much longer and if the moans from Sykkuno were anything to go by he wouldn’t either. Looking down at him, he was a mess. And Corpse loved it. His eyes were red and tears were streaming down his face with his mascara and eyeliner smudged everywhere but he knew it wasn’t from pain so he kept on going. As he was getting closer he started pumping Sykkuno’s dick in the same time he was thrusting and the boy screamed as he came. At the sight of Sykkuno’s arched back and come all over his tummy he came inside. Riding out his orgasm he leaned down and kissed him. 

They pulled away, Corpse pulled out of him and layed beside him. 

He was watching the smaller as he was still catching his breath. “You’re so pretty.” He mumbled and pulled him against his chest. 

“Do you... do you mean it?” Sykkuno whispered and looked up at Corpses face. “I really like you Corpse.” He quickly looked away shyly like they weren’t just fucking a minute ago.

“Of course I mean it! You’re so pretty I can’t believe you exist.” He looked so sincere that Sykkuno wanted to believe him. “Also, I like you too.” He quickly kissed him and hugged him tighter.

“Oh no.” Sykkuno quickly pushed him away and got up. Corpse was just watching him confused but still content as he got to see his pretty ass while he walked away from him towards his bathroom.

“What’s wrong, baby?” 

“Umm.. We kind of forgot that this was a party and there are our friends downstairs waiting for us..?” He chuckled nervously.

Corpse started laughing and putting his clothes back on. “I don’t think they mind really. We can just say we were talking or something.” 

“Okay, okay...” Sykkuno walked out of the bathroom fully clothed. The moment their eyes met he turned red again and just stood there unsure of how to act around the other after what they did. 

Seeing this Corpse walked closer to him and gently grabbed his chin to make the smaller male look at him and gave him a light kiss. 

“I know we kind of speed runned it but I really want to take you on a date.” He said as he pulled away keeping his face close to the other’s one. Even if it seemed impossible Sykkuno got even more red and nodded.

They walked out of the room and went down back to their friends. The moment they stepped into the room everyone looked at them. They quietly walked to the couch where their closest friends sat at and the moment Rae saw them she looked at Sykkuno and said in high pitched voice “Yes, yes! Corpse fuck me!” 

“That’s not what I said!” Sykkuno defended himself but the look on Rae’s face changed from silly to serious.

“Are you kidding me?! You actually fucked?!” She exclaimed still trying to stay quiet so not everyone heard.

“I-what?!” Sykkuno started stuttering and hidding his face.

“We were wondering why you weren’t coming back down for so long but we were just joking about the fucking! Oh my god, was that scream we heard— no I don’t want to know.” Poki said and started laughing.

“Pay up guys!” Sean and Felix held their hands out and everyone gave them money.

“Did you.. bet on us?” Corpse asked confused but amused. 

“Yeah! We trusted you would claim your mans!” Sean laughed hoping Corpse wouldn’t be mad.

He just shook his head and looked at Sykkuno who was still hiding behind Corpse.

“It’s okay. They would find out eventually.”

“T-they would?” 

“Yeah, I’m planning on dating the fuck out of you.”


End file.
